


New Perspective

by QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa



Series: Lost In You 'Verse [5]
Category: Jersey Shore RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-monogamous Relationship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa/pseuds/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa
Summary: Vinny's turned on, and Pauly offers a simple solution. Takes place toward the end of season three, when Deena is being a cockblock with Vinny and her best friend.  Originally posted 1/19/2012.





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Vinny's turned on, and Pauly offers a simple solution. Takes place toward the end of season three, when Deena is being a cockblock with Vinny and her best friend.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own shit.
> 
> Author's Note: One of my very first Jersey Shore fics! Very short, written from a quick prompt that I can't even seem to locate, but I still like it Hope you do, too. :) Cross posted. Originally posted 1/19/2012.

_~Can we fast forward til you go down on me?~_

 

And Vinny doesn't mean to bitch, but goddammit, he's still  _so horny_ , and Deena can't even let him get it in with the one good girl who has shown up in the house in forever. He lets out another dramatic sigh that just barely covers Pauly's laughter.

"I mean, seriously, what the fuck. It's not like she didn't want it just as much. It'd be different if I had just been perving on her. But I totally wasn't, right?" Vinny questions, taking the bottle of Bacardi back from the older and taking another long drink out of it. He winces at the taste, passing it back to Pauly and watching him sip at it.

"Nah, man, she wanted it. Face it, Deena was being a cockblock. It happens, bro." Pauly tries to ease the younger's nerves. It doesn't work, though, Vinny still entirely too worked up. He sits up, scrubs his hands over his face in frustration before shooting Pauly a near desperate look that makes the older take another swig off the rum.

"Yea, but why? I'm not a bad guy. Am I?"

And Vinny looks so upset, even through Pauly's blurred eyes, that it makes Pauly reach out and pull the boy closer, so that he's almost sitting in his lap on the bed. When he meets Vinny's eyes, he can still see the underlying layer of need just below the surface, just past his swirling thoughts. For some reason, he finds himself compelled to bring it back to life, grabbing Vinny by the back of the neck and dragging him down into a slow, deep kiss. They separate only a moment later, Pauly finding the younger's eyes once more. It takes a long beat for Pauly to focus on Vinny entirely, but when he does, he offers the boy a smile.

"You're thinking too much." he mutters.

Vinny's not thinking at all when he surges forward again, kissing Pauly breathless.

(He's certainly not thinking when he gives a nervous nod in response to Pauly's equally breathless question of, "Hey, why don't you just have sex with me?" some time later. He just  _acts_.)


End file.
